


Conmigo

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bittersweet Ending, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Winry/OMC, Misunderstandings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esperaba no arrepentirse de su decisión, porque en el fondo, su corazón seguía latiendo por ese hombre, pero algo muy dentro de su pecho le decía que había hecho la elección correcta. Después de todo, siempre había sabido que Roy Mustang no era para él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conmigo

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)
> 
> Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Edward se dejó caer pesadamente en el banquillo alto delante de la barra y tomó el vaso que el cantinero le ofrecía. Lo levantó y se lo llevó a los labios: el olor a licor era insoportable, pero aún así dio un trago, todo bajo la mirada penetrante de Mustang, que tenía los codos apoyados en la madera y sujetaba su propio vaso con las puntas de los dedos.

—Me alegra que decidieras quedarte, Acero —dijo, socarrón, bebiendo también.

Edward lo fulminó con la mirada. Sus manos estaban temblando mientras sujetaban el vaso, que volvió a empinar contra sus labios. Cerró los ojos un instante para dejar de ver su reflejo proyectado en el espejo del mueble de las bebidas que tenía enfrente.

Estaban en un bar pequeño y tranquilo, escondido en una zona que pocos militares solían frecuentar. La habitación, con un puñado de mesas cuadradas repartidas por el suelo mugriento, estaba iluminada con una luz baja de color anaranjado que cansaba la vista, pero que permitía intimidad. Música cadenciosa sonaba a lo lejos, arrancada de los huecos de una radio vieja colocada sobre una repisa. Las charlas se llevaban a cabo en murmullos. El aire estaba viciado por el olor a tabaco y alcohol.

Edward le dedicó a Mustang una mirada cautelosa. El sujeto estaba despeinado, ojeroso, pálido y tenía la boca seca, algo que intentaba solucionar bebiendo grandes cantidades de whisky. Con el cuerpo encorvado sobre la barra, daba la impresión de que iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro.

El hombre rubio respiró profundo y dejó su vaso sobre la madera. Giró un poco el cuerpo en el taburete que ocupaba y puso una mano cuidadosamente sobre el antebrazo de Roy y apretó. El general levantó el rostro y los ojos de ambos se encontraron: los de Edward proyectaban compasión, los de él, depresión.

—¿Por qué me haces esto, Mustang? —Preguntó bajito, sin retirar su mano del brazo de Roy, que pareció confundido ante su pregunta—. ¿Por qué me llamaste de repente y me citaste en éste lugar asqueroso?

Roy parpadeó un par de veces.

—Si no te gusta, podemos ir a otro lugar —propuso, como si eso solucionara las cosas.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y retiró la mano del brazo del general. Se estaba cansando.

—Sabes que ese no es el  _problema_ —dijo, intentando armarse de paciencia, por más que esa palabra no se encontrara en su vocabulario básico.

Roy rió, despectivo, por la nariz. Se tomó lo que quedaba de líquido en su vaso y golpeó con él la barra, llamando la atención del cantinero, que se acercó de inmediato con una botella. Edward le indicó con una mirada fiera que más le valía regresar sobre sus pasos; el hombre tragó saliva y obedeció, no sin antes pedirle indicaciones a Mustang, que simplemente se encogió de hombros, fastidiado.

—El verdadero problema, ¿dices? —preguntó con burla. Edward tuvo que contar hasta diez, intentando tranquilizarse, para no golpearlo—. El verdadero problema es que piensas casarte,  _Edward._

Guardaron silencio durante largo rato. En ese tiempo, lo único que escucharon fue la música de la radio, el murmullo de diversas conversaciones, risas y el tintineo de los vasos de cristal al ser acomodados por el cantinero sobre una repisa.

Edward palideció. Sintió la garganta seca. Roy cerró los ojos, murmurando algo que el rubio no alcanzó a escuchar, deslizando sus dedos por su cabello negro, despeinándose todavía más.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Fue lo primero que Edward pudo decir, aunque con un hilo de voz—. Yo  _no_ voy a casarme con nadie. Y, si fuera a hacerlo —añadió, dándose cuenta de que acababa de ponerse la soga al cuello con su afirmación—, ¿a ti qué te importa, Mustang? Si mal no recuerdo, cuando te enteraste hace un año de que me _gustabas,_ me mandaste a la mierda sin consideraciones —murmuró, intentando sonar divertido a pesar de que la escena le traía  _pésimos_ recuerdos.

Había dejado la milicia por eso, aunque su intención había sido permanecer en el ejército aún después de recuperar el cuerpo de Alphonse; se consiguió un trabajo bastante bueno en un laboratorio a las afueras de Central e intentó seguir con su vida aunque al principio le costó mucho trabajo. Aún le dolía  _mucho_ pensar en eso, pero le había dolido todavía más recibir esa tarde una llamada de Roy Mustang citándolo en ese bar sólo para encontrarlo en un estado tan decrepito, ¡porque creía que se iba a casar! ¿No era eso demasiado chocante?

—Ésta mañana —dijo Roy, intentando justificarse, haciendo a un lado, por el momento, la recriminación de su acompañante—, tu amiga, Winry Rockbell —consiguió pronunciar el nombre, aunque de tal manera que lo hizo parecer un trabalenguas—, fue al Cuartel Central a buscar a la teniente Hawkeye para hablarle de  _su_ boda  _contigo._

—¿Qué? —masculló Edward, sorprendido. Se llevó una mano a la frente e intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos—. No, no, estás equivocado, ella  _no_ se va a casar _conmigo_ : conoció a un chico en Rush Valley y se comprometieron, se casarán en unos meses, ¿entiendes? Seguramente vino a invitar a la teniente Hawkeye, escuchaste y confundiste las cosas —explicó, sonriendo un poco al ver las cejas fruncidas de Roy—. Dios, debes sentirte  _muy_ estúpido, pero eso te pasa por meterte en asuntos que no te corresponden.

Roy entornó los ojos, sin responder a lo que Edward le acababa de decir, y lo analizó con la mirada durante tanto rato, que terminó haciéndolo sentir nervioso.

Edward se removió, incómodo, en su asiento.

—Entonces, ¿ _no_ te vas a casar con esa muchacha? —preguntó el general pasado un tiempo. Su voz había sonado un poco esperanzada.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pensé que hace un año te había dejado claro que no estoy interesado en mantener relaciones sentimentales con mujeres, Mustang —dijo, suspirando, poniéndose de pie nuevamente. Alisó las arrugas de su abrigo café con las manos y se desperezó; sentía el cuello tenso—. En fin, si eso era lo único que te interesaba saber… me marcho —informó, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia la salida—. Gracias por el trago.

Empujó la puerta de madera con una mano y salió al callejón, iluminado con la tenue luz proveniente de una farola. El viento nocturno le recorrió el rostro, enfriándole las mejillas y la punta de la nariz. Levantó instintivamente el cuello de su gabardina y metió las manos en los bolsillos, echando a caminar hacia la salida del callejón.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta del bar abriéndose a sus espaldas. Observó por encima del hombro y se encontró con Mustang caminando hacía él. Se sobresaltó. Lo encaró por instinto y, justo en ese momento, las manos de Roy impactaron contra sus hombros, empujándolo violentamente hacia atrás. Su cuerpo golpeó el muro a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué…? —masculló Edward, pero su pregunta se vio silenciada por la boca de Roy Mustang sobre la suya.

Confundido y enojado, empujó al general con todas sus fuerzas, arrancándoselo de encima. Roy trastabilló hacia atrás y lo observó con reproche. Edward, jadeando, lo fulminó con la mirada al tiempo que se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! —gritó con la voz ronca.

Roy parpadeó, aturdido.

— _Edward —_ dijo. Edward estaba harto de escucharlo decir su nombre sin formalidades—,  _creí_ que querías…

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el rubio, enojado, sintiendo la cara caliente—. ¡¿Qué creíste que quería?! ¡¿Qué me besaras a la fuerza?! ¡No, maldita sea! —chilló, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, repentinamente deslumbrado por la luz nacarada que inundaba la calle. Se sentía sumamente ofendido y, aunque quería golpear a Mustang con todas sus fuerzas por lo que le habían hecho, se contuvo—.  _¿Por qué demonios me haces esto?_ —Masculló, desesperado, consciente de que ya le había preguntado eso dentro del bar—. Hace un año, cuando te dije que me interesabas, me rechazaste. Me hiciste sentir fatal, ¿recuerdas? Sé que no era tu intensión, pero reaccionaste muy mal y prácticamente me hiciste pedazos. Y ahora vienes y me besas porque…

—Me gustas —lo interrumpió Roy, encogiéndose de hombros como si tal cosa.

Edward lo observó como si se tratara de un desconocido. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, sin saber qué responder a semejante afirmación. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no encontraba las palabras correctas, soltó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza:

—Vete al demonio, no voy a permitir que juegues conmigo. ¿Todo esto lo estás haciendo porque creíste que iba a casarme con Winry? —Preguntó, creyendo que había dado en la diana—. ¿Te da miedo que te cambie por alguien más y por eso me estás haciendo esto? Controla tu ego, Mustang: que no me enlace con una chica como pensaste que haría no significa que quiera estar contigo. Conmigo perdiste tu oportunidad hace mucho.

Roy respiró profundo e hizo ademán de acercarse a él para tocarlo, pero Edward evitó el contacto, moviéndose hacía un costado. Su acción tuvo el mismo efecto que la estocada de una espada en el pecho de Mustang, que se congeló en su sitio.

—Edward,  _por favor…_

—¡No! —exclamó el muchacho, perdiendo el control de sí mismo—. ¡No voy a permitir que juegues conmigo! —Exclamó, apuntándolo con un dedo a manera de advertencia. Estaba al borde de la hiperventilación. Apoyó una mano sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo un par de veces por la boca.

—¡Yo no quiero jugar contigo! —se defendió Roy, intentando acercarse nuevamente.

—¡No! —Exclamó Edward, retrocediendo hacia la salida del callejón—. Aún si eso es cierto,  _Roy,_ me di por vencido contigo hace mucho tiempo —aclaró, sintiendo un apretado nudo de sentimientos en el pecho—. No vuelvas a hacer algo como esto, ¿de acuerdo? Tampoco me llames, no me busques, no intentes… acercarte otra vez —advirtió—. Me ha costado mucho trabajo seguir con mi vida después de… así que…  _por favor_ —murmuró, dándole la espalda lentamente al general, que tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

Mustang parecía querer agregar algo más a la conversación, pero por más que lo intentó, no pudo, así que Edward aprovechó el silencio para caminar por la callejuela empapada, apretando los puños dentro de sus bolsillos, tan fuerte, que se hizo daño en las palmas con las uñas.

Se mordió el labio inferior con todas sus fuerzas, sólo para no gritar.

_Me gustas_ había dicho ese idiota. Mientras caminaba, se dio cuenta de que su corazón latía a una velocidad increíble. Era un milagro que aún no hubiera sufrido un infarto. Oh, pero  _no estaba feliz._ Al contrario, era como si Roy Mustang acabara de apuñalarlo en el pecho: le dolía mucho esa parte específica de su cuerpo. Tal vez estaba equivocado y después de todo sí estaba sufriendo un infarto.

_Me gustas…_

Y ese estúpido beso. Aún sentía el sabor del alcohol en los labios. Cerró los ojos, haciendo una mueca: en ese maldito instante, se sentía como la persona más patética y miserable de todo el jodido mundo.

Sacó una mano de su bolsillo e hizo un gesto a un vehículo para detenerlo y abordarlo. Mientras le indicaba al chofer la dirección a la que tenía que llevarlo, observó por la ventanilla el callejón que acababa de abandonar. Mustang ya no estaba ahí. Posiblemente había entrado al bar de nuevo, para ahogarse en su vaso de whisky.

Suspiró y se recargó contra el incómodo respaldo del asiento. Sin darse cuenta, levantó una mano para tocarse los labios. Aún sabía a alcohol.

Cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás: esperaba no arrepentirse por el resto de su vida de su decisión, porque en el fondo, su corazón seguía latiendo por ese hombre, pero algo muy dentro de su pecho le decía que había hecho la elección correcta. Después de todo,  _siempre_ había sabido que Roy Mustang  _no_ era para él; sería un error tomar sus palabras enserio ahora, después de haber pasado por tanta frustración y dolor tras su rechazo.


End file.
